


The Rogues Are Back

by Nanerich



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Irondad, OOC steve, but you know, for the drama, i do love my supersoldier, not exactly steve-friendly, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: The Rogue Avengers have been pardoned and move back into the compound, on a tentative basis. Horribly misjudging the relationship between Tony and Peter, things get a little intense.





	The Rogues Are Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have been prompted by tumblr user fromsiberia  
> 

„Hey Pepper, are you busy?“

Looking up from her paperwork, she saw Peter poking his head through the door.  
“Peter! I always have time for you! Come on in, sit down.” Pepper put her pen down and sat next to him. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just… What’s wrong with Mr. Stark?”

Oh, that. “The rogue Avengers are back. They have been pardoned and some long talks about the Accords have started, a while ago actually. And, well, Fury announced yesterday that they will – for now – move back into the compound.”

“Oh.”

Tony had been a mess for weeks but with yesterday’s announcement… Pepper was really worried about him. And Peter obviously too.  
The Civil War… The kid must remember that thing totally different from everybody else. It was his first mission after all, freshly recruited by his idol. And as weird as it must have been to fight Cap, Hawkeye or Scarlet Witch, who were supposed to be the good guys, it was probably pretty awesome for him.  
But that was quite a while ago, and somewhere along the lines, Peter understood that others, especially Tony, felt very different about it.

“What can I do to help him?”

Thank heavens for that kid!

“Just stick to your usual shenanigans. Build some clever tech, tell him about your patrols, what’s going on in school, make sure he remembers that you’re always in his corner.”

“Ok, I can do that. But… uhm… How should I be around Captain America and the others? Like… I mean the last time I saw them, we kinda beat each other up…” Helpless, the kid looked up at her.

“Just be your polite self. And remember, you don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Alright?”

“Alright.” Peter nodded. “Thank you, Pepper. I’ll go and look for Mr. Stark.”

“Thanks, kid. You’re an angel!”

* * *

Peter heard the voices long before he got close. They weren’t shouting, no arguing. That was a good sign, right? Quietly, he stood outside the door of the meeting room, listening to what was going on inside.

“Listen Stark, I know, this is all a real clusterfuck.” That was definitively the voice of Captain America, he heard it so many times in those horrible PSAs.

“Rogers! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Mr. Stark sounded appalled. Peter wasn’t sure why though, he didn’t know anyone who swore as much as him.

“Haha, very funny. Look, maybe you’d prefer it if we did all this tomorrow.”

“No need to do me any favours.” Shit. Mr. Stark had that weird tone to his voice, that trying to sound nonchalant but being really hurt and angry. There must have happened so much between them that Mr. Stark never told him about… Well, time for Peter to do his thing!

He burst into the room, running straight towards Mr. Stark. “I need you help like right now!” An entire room of very shocked looking Avengers looked at Peter and, to keep from panicking, he focused all his attention on Mr Stark.

“What happened, kid? Are you alright?” He put his hands around Peters face, brushing the hair back. “Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I… well, I kinda got in a bet with a classmate about who could create the better Ironmansuitmodel and I just can’t lose to him!”

“What’s the wager?” His mentor had a grin on his face.

This was the embarrassing part… “The loser has to…” Peter stared down on his feet, not really wanting to finish the sentence, “sing the sing the ode to Ironman, in front of the class and having it end up on Youtube…”

That got him a laugh, the deep, hearty real laugh, not the fake one Mr. Stark used in interviews and such. “Now, we both know that you love me and adore my genius and I would love to hear you sing my praises. But I can’t have you lose that. So I’m sorry, but I have to take care of that”, he half-heartedly turned towards Captain America, “so we’ll continue talks tomorrow.”

He put his arm around Peter’s shoulder and together they headed to the lab.

* * *

What. The. Fuck? Did… did Stark have a son? Astonished, Steve fell back on his chair, before looking around at Clint, Sam and Buck. They looked like they thought the exact same thing, but no one dared to ask the obvious question. Considering Tony’s history, it really wasn’t a surprise… But it was the only explanation as to why he would have a kid around.

“Soooo, that just happened…”

“Anyone know who that kid is?”

“How long were we gone?”

“Definitively no long enough for Tony and Pepper to have a teen…”

“Well, we all know his backstory”, Steve snorted, “not exactly surprising…”

“Poor Pepper! I mean she is really amazing, but having to take care of a kid all of a sudden… That’s gotta be rough…”

“But it’s also none of our business”, Clint threw in, “how about we deal with our issues? Because I don’t know what you think, but we are really all still very much on thin ice and replaceable like that. Scott is with his family, I have mine, Wanda and Vision are entangled and Sam, I’m pretty sure you’re welcome back to the V.A., but especially you two”, he pointed at Steve and Bucky, “are in a really tough spot, especially with Tony. And, like it or not, he’s in control, so you either find a way to deal with that or you’ll be right out that door.”

Clint had a point. Steve still didn’t regret his decision not signing back then, but everything that happened afterwards… There were a few ways he could have handled it differently… but for now he had to take a step back, let Stark take charge and lead, as little as he liked it.

* * *

“No, you really don’t need to be at the meeting, kid, it’s a helluva lot politics and probably fights and shit and I don’t really want you in the middle of this.”

Slightly appalled, Pete looked up from the little gauntlet. “So I’m good enough to fight them in another country but not to talk to them? Yeah, that logic doesn’t seem right.”  
Obviously, he had a point, but Tony just couldn’t take that innocent kid in the middle of one of the worst things of his life. And he really did no want Peter to see him like that…  
“Besides, I am your intern. I should be there! I promise I’ll be quietly in the corner, observing only.”

“Don’t you dare do the puppy eyes!”

But, of course, the kid was staring up at him with those big, brown eyes, all soulful.

“Ugh, fine, you can come. But you behave yourself, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Don’t call me sir.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

That kid…. Tony couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe having Peter in there wasn’t such a bad thing… Sure, he was going to hear a lot of bad stuff about Tony, about the Avengers, but he might just help Tony stay calm enough to face the guy that betrayed him and the guy who killed his parents…

* * *

  
You could cut the tension in the meeting room with a knife. It was brutal and Peter was extremely nervous. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodey sat opposite Captain America, Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier. Peter sat next to Dr. Banner, who was neutral because he was hulked out on some alien planet while they were in Germany. This shit just got weirder and weirder…

Everybody eyed him curiously. Did they know that he was Spider-Man? Peter hoped not, he’d had beat them up and vice versa and that would be so awkward. Also, he wasn’t all that comfortable with them knowing his secret, they didn’t know him and he was not sure if he could trust them…

“I really don’t mean to be rude, but why is a kid here?” Well it sounded rude…

“He’s my intern”

“Intern?” The rogues had a really weird look on their faces. Did Peter not look smart enough to be his intern?

“Got a problem with that, Rogers?”

He just stayed silent, eyed Peter one last time before shaking his head.

“Great, let’s get going then.”

If he was being honest, Peter had no real idea what was being discussed. What he did get was that everyone was really on edge and if it hadn’t been for Mr. Rhodey, Mr. Barton and Mr. Banner, someone would have a black eye by now. Probably Mr Rogers.  
It was strange to see Mr. Stark like this. Yes, Peter knew that Mr. Stark was a hothead and temperamental and all, but he never really let Peter see this side of him.

“Coffee anyone?” He didn’t want to blurt out like that, but he had to do or say something.

“Uhm sure. That’s actually a great idea. Do you mind?” Tony looked over at him, absolutely exhausted.

“Sure, that’s why I offered.”

“Let me give you a hand”, Mr. Hawkeye got up and followed Peter into the kitchen.

“Thanks. Cups are up there.” Peter pointed at the cabinet

They stood in silence for a while, only the coffeemaker making noises. It was so awkward. Thousands of questions were whirling through his head. Hawkeye seemed a lot less… intense than the others, so if Peter waned to ask questions he should do so now.

“Ok, what is your deal?” That was a little blunt but what the hell. All political correctness went out the window in Berlin…

Hawkeye didn’t laugh, he actually took Peter seriously. “I honestly just want to be with my family. But I take my being an Avenger seriously, including dealing with the consequences of my actions. That is why I’m here today because I have an obligation to both Steve and Tony and I just want to see the group succeed.”

Wow, that was a great answer. Peter was really impressed.

“And what is your deal?” He smiled at Peter.

Time to shine. “I am Team Ironman and today I am here for emotional support.” How much more should he tell him? He felt like he could trust Mr. Hawkeye but still.

“Stark is lucky to have you then. After all, having Spider-Man on your side is a pretty big deal…”

What? How… how did he know? Who told him? His face must’ve shown his shock, because before he could voice any of his questions, Mr. Barton answered: “If you’re wondering who told me, no one did. But when you’re deaf you pay extra attention to the voices your hearing aids let you hear. And your voice, I heard that before on an airport in Germany…” he winked at Peter. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, and the others didn’t get it.”

“Thanks”

“Alright, I think we should get back in there. Hopefully no one has killed anyone or themselves yet.”

* * *

What was that kid’s deal? And what was he to Tony? His intern? Yeah, right. An intern would work at SI, not sit in on Accords talks. What the hell did Stark promise him? He probably forced Peter to attend, no teen would voluntarily take part in something like that, the question was why? To keep him and Bucky in check?

“What has he on the kid? Or vice versa?”

“Oh, no, Tony is definitively in control. He doesn’t let anyone blackmail him and what child would be part of today on his own volition.”  
Steve and Bucky sat outside, a beer in hand.

“We really got to keep an eye on that kid. I’m not sure what exactly is going on there, but it can’t be good.”

“Rogers, Barnes, get your asses in here, we have a situation!”

Well, that was it with a relaxing evening. But some ass-kicking might take the edge of everyone. God knows Steve needed it.

* * *

  
“Are you ready to let them remember who you are?” Tony fidgeted with Peter’s mask. He didn’t want him involved but there was no use in trying to talk Pete into standing down.

“It was bound to happen eventually. So, best to get it over with.”

“Kid, can’t you just act like a teenager? Do you have to be so damn reasonable?”

“Why do you think Pepper let’s me near you?”, Peter snickered, “someone needs to take care of you and Pepper really deserves a break now and then…”

“Yeah, haha, whatever. Alright, ready or not, here they come.” Tony pressed the mask in Peter’s hand, took a deep breath and turned towards the assembling Avengers.

* * *

Oh fucking hell. Of course. He was the freakish Spider-Man-Kid from Queens he fought in Germany.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Captain.”

“Good to see you . And good to fight on the same side with you.”

Oh that poor kid, he was in so deep! He probably got all that tech from Tony, and in turn was in his debt…

“Alright, listen up. Fury just called in about some weapons deal going down on he docks, including some Cold-War nukes. Deal is going down in two hours, we have to expect a highly armed militia. Suit up. Those who can fly, fly, the rest get your bikes.”

“Kid, do you need a ride?” No way, Peter was old enough to drive and his suit better not have any wings or shit, though he wouldn’t put it past Tony…

“Don’t worry about him, he is taken care of.” Of course, Stark stayed in control of Peter.

_Just back off but keep an eye on the kid during the fight!_

* * *

  
The battle was over rather quickly, mostly because some weapons-deal was way under the Avengers paygrade and the only reason Fury called them in was as a team-building exercise. He didn’t exactly phrase it that way, but everyone knew it.

“Aunt May says hi.” Peter put his phone in his bag before sitting up on the counter. “She also has to work the late shift tonight.”

“So you would like to spend the night”, Tony finished the train of thought.

“If that’s alright…”

“Please. You know you have a room here. And always will!”

“Aw, thanks, Mr. Stark!”

“So, you’re going to tell me what’s wrong with you?”

“What? Nothing! Why’d you think that?”

“Because all during the fight you barely spoke. Nothing. No irritating popculture references, no nicknames for bad guys, no lame one-liners…”  
He must’ve hit a nerve, the kid got all flustered, fidgeted with his fingers and stared on the ground.

“I don’t want to pry, I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Yeah… today just was a little… awkward, you know? And it feels like the Captain and them aren’t really convinced by me, they always look at me with that weird look on their faces… Like, I don’t want to impress them I’m not even sure… I don’t know, it just feels like until everything is… sorted… maybe I should just dial it back, you know?”

“I get it things are difficult at the moment. But you don’t need to hide anything about yourself, from nobody!” Peter’s an amazing kid and he should never have to dial anything about his personality back. But he had that big heart, trying to make everyone happy.

“It’s no big deal. If it helps, it is worth it to be a bit more quiet around here, just until they’re fine with having me around.”

“Which also means that you’ll vent all that during workshop times. And that’s no fun for me…”

“Mr. Stark, you know that you’ll never get tired of me, after all I am a joy to be around!” Peter grinned broadly at Tony, who had to agree. His life was a lot better, since Peter was a part of it. Ok, he was worrying a lot more as well, but mostly a good thing. And the only good thing to come out of that Civil War…

“Maybe we could go for a compromise?”

“I’m all ears.”

“What would you think about a little KAREN update and a comm-channel from her to my suit, no one else could hear in and you could babble on as much as you like, without fear of annoying anyone.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes lit up.

“Really. And, since you’re staying the night, how about we get to it?”

“Awesome, lab night!”

“No, no, no, not ‘lab-night’. You’ve got school tomorrow and I have to deal with all of this. And you know the school-night-sleep-over-rule: Out the workshop at nine, bed by ten. Don’t give me that face, take it up with your aunt, her rules, not mine.”

“Don’t you think you could negotiate a better deal for me?”

“Oh hell no! Your aunt is legit scary. I am not going off against her, not quite ready to bite the dust just yet…” All Peter’s puppy eyes weren’t enough to get Tony to start an argument with May Parker. After all, everybody knows that you do not get between a momma-bear and her cub. “Forget it, last time I got involved, she slapped me into next week!”

“Yeah, you had her hand-imprint on your face for days…” Did that kid just stifle a laugh?

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Let’s see if you’ll find this funny in a moment or two. Get your suit and get down to the lab.”

* * *

Ok, the mystery around Peter just kept on growing. Steve just got to the kitchen, overhearing some of their conversation. A violent aunt?  
When Peter and Stark headed for the lab, Steve walked in the kitchen and fell on a chair, his head in his hands. That poor kid! He really had to make sure that he was safe.

“Stevie? Hey, are you alright?” Bucky walked into the kitchen, a worried expression on his face.

“You’re looking at me like the time I had pneumonia and almost died.”

His friend sat down opposite him and raised his eyebrow. “Which time?”

“The first two or three.”

“Yeah”, he snorted, “after a while it’s hard to be perturbed by your umpteenth near-death experience, especially if it keeps us from going to the movies.”

“I already said I was sorry!”

“All in the past, literally”, Bucky grinned, “now tell me, what’s wrong?”

Steve exhaled deeply before repeating what he overheard of the conversation, about a violent aunt and a controlling Stark. “They’re in the lab right now, creating a comm channel only between them. Obviously, Stark is worried anyone will find out what’s going on there…”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know what he tells him, but it all feels very influencing, controlling, manipulative…”

“You’re right. You noticed that the kid only talks to Stark and Banner?”

“Oh, yes. Everytime I ask him a question, he only gives short answers, before walking away… Or Stark answers for him…”  
They were silent for a moment, pondering all they had seen, heard and witnessed the last few days.

“We’ve got to confront Stark.”

“I think we do”, Bucky nodded, “but not with Peter around.”

“I agree. Let’s get him talking after the boy went to bed.”

* * *

“I probably should have asked you this already, but did you do your homework?”

Peter looked up, squinting through his goggles. “Would you believe me if I told you that I didn’t have any?”

“Nice try.” Tony checked his watch. “Damnit. Ok, since I’m responsible for keeping you from your work, just hand those in.” Quickly, he scribbled on a piece of paper:

_Due to an unforeseen emergency, Peter Parker, who is an invaluable asset to SI, was required to work all day and was not able to do his homework. Please excuse the lacking and delayed work._   
_Sincerely, Tony Stark_

  
“Uh, I gotta get me a whole stack of those.”

“Forgery? Nice one, kid. Couldn’t be prouder.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, the sarcasm is very appreciated.”

“And I mean all of it!”

Jokingly, Peter took a bow, and scrunched up his nose. And Tony just wanted to ruffle his hair. Damnit, he always got that weird mushy feeling in his stomach, a mix of pride, warmth and some more feelings he didn’t feel too comfortable indulging. Was that what having a kid felt like? _No Stark, you shut that shit right down, you are not his dad, you’re his mentor. So focus._

“Alright, I’m pretty beat. What do you say, hot choc before bed-time?”

“Always!”, Peter squealed.

Together they headed towards the kitchen.

“Are you coming over tomorrow?”

Peter shook his head. “Lego-date with Ned. Besides, May is off work tomorrow, so we’ll have a quiet evening in.”

“Sounds good.” No, it didn’t. Tony didn’t like to admit it, but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, when Peter had better plans than to come over. Which was really not fair to the kid or his friends, but that’s why he kept those feelings to himself.

“What are you building?”

“Since we’ve finished the death star, now we’re doing the millennium falcon.”

Peter pushed the kitchen door open, where Steve and Barnes greeted them with very odd looks on their faces. Oh fuck, what now?

“Pete?”

“Yeah, rain check on the hot choc, got it. Good night everybody.”

The kid turned around, closing the door behind him. His soft steps went silent as he walked away.

“What do you want?”

“We need to talk about that kid.”

* * *

The moment he and Tony walked into the kitchen, Peter could feel that this, right there, was the spark blowing all of this up. And yes, technically, he was supposed to go to his room, but he was just too curious. And how could he help it, if his heightened senses just made it possible to listen in? And it was good that he did, because they were talking about him; probably about how he was too young, too immature or what not, to be an Avenger.

“Rogers, whatever you have to say about that kid, can it. Not in the mood.”

“Oh, but I have a lot to say about how you treat him.”

“Excuse me?”

Huh? What was that about? Was Mr. America jealous or what was going on? Slowly and quietly, Peter inched closer to the door.

“What weird game are you playing there? Because we have been watching for a few days and, honestly, that can’t be a healthy relationship.”

Oh, what the fucking hell.

“Of course, four days back and already all caught up, aren’t you? Ready to tell me how to take care, mentor and help raise the child?”  
Uhm, raise? Did Mr. Stark really just say that he raised Peter? Like, saw him sort of as a son? Wow. But putting that aside, he sounded not good. Really not good.

“It’s just…” Now Mr. Barnes spoke for the first time, “kids that age are just quite easily influenced…”

“Right, Barnes, obviously you are the expert on that. And cut the crap. You got to say something, say it.”

Oh, Peter knew that tone… Thankfully he has never been on the receiving end

“Ok, here it goes. I don’t know what went through your head after Siberia. Avengers all split up and suddenly this young, impressionable teen shows up, with a difficult family background, and gives you the chance to be back in control of someone, pressuring him with all this fancy tech and turning him into your personal fanboy. In what world are you a healthy role model for that boy? Punch me if you want, but I have to say how I see it and this manipulative power-imbalance is all for your ego.”

Oh, he did fucking not! Before he really knew he was doing it, Peter burst into the room, jumped on the table and stared Captain America down.  
“The fuck are you talking about?”

“Pete, kid, listen, it’s alright…”

“The fuck it is! You have no idea what happened in the last few years and after four days you think you know what’s going on? First of all, leave my family out of this. You have no idea what happened there so no, not yours to discuss.  
Secondly, I don’t know what you think my powers are but it’s not from the tech. The tech is there to protect me, and you have no idea how much fucking effort he puts into it to make sure I’m not getting hurt. For his ego, are you fucking kidding me? I barely go on missions, because he deems them too dangerous, so I help out around the neighbourhood. Everyday, and I mean every single fucking day, he listens to all my updates. He drops everything if I am in a tough spot and he really, really cares about me. Not Spider-Man, not the suit but me, the real me.  
So, if you think, even for a second, that Mr. Stark is not a really good, selfless and caring person then you are so fucking wrong.”

Peter didn’t wait for a reaction from either the Rogues or Mr. Stark. He jumped back down, slammed the door behind him and ran straight to his room. Only when he fell on his bed, he realized the tears on his face. Well, his Iron-mentor was an emotional subject. And finally he got to tell him all of that, even though it was yelled at someone else. But that still counted, right?

* * *

“I guess, that’s all that needs to be said.” After a moment of shocked silence, Tony clapped his hands together and stood up, leaving the kitchen without saying another word or looking at the two. He turned the corner, before he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. What just happened? Cap and Barnes doubting him, sure, why not. That wasn’t surprising at all and honestly at the moment that wasn’t what he cared about.  
That fucking kid. Tony was so lucky to have him. What he just said about him… That meant so fucking much. _Damnit, Stark, don’t start crying now!_ Ok, he needed to see the kid, right now. Tony needed to tell him how grateful he was for everything Peter just said, how much he meant to him! Determined he went to Peter’s room, but hesitated just as he stood in front of his door. Man, he was really not good at that sort of stuff. You are not your father, Tony, you are not your dad! After taking a deep breath, he knocked.

“Who’s there?” Yeah, probably didn’t want to see anyone right now.

“It’s me, Tony. Look, I don’t want to disturb you, just wanted to come by and…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, the door opened. Peter sat on his bed, pulling the door open with a web. Tony closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Did I make everything worse?” Worried, the kid looked over . “I mean between you and Mr. America.”

“Screw Mr. America. I’m not here for him.”

“Sorry I swore so much”, Peter apologized contrite.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell May.”

“Mostly because she’d know I learned it from you”, he snickered.

“Excuse me? I’m a stellar role model. Apparently contrary to popular belief…”

Peter inched a little closer. “You know they’re wrong, right? I know that I’m not just your pet. And I am really grateful for everything you do for me. I meant everything I said in there.”

Oh, emotions were flooding Tony. Not sure what else to do, he put his arm around the kid and pulled him in for a hug.  
“It means so much to me what you said to those guys. I really am so lucky to have you in my life. You’re amazing and the best kid anyone could ever ask for.”

Peter sunk against Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony’s torso and buried his face in his chest. He softly put his hand in Peter’s curls and held him close. He could stay like this forever, having the kid – maybe even his kid in a way? – in his arms.

* * *

  
It was nearing midnight and Tony was still not up in the penthouse. Last Pepper was aware of, was that he and Peter were working in the lab together, but he should have been up for a while now.

“FRIDAY? Where is Tony?”

“He is in Peter’s room.”

Ok… “Can you ask him when he’s coming up?”

“Would you like me to wake him?”

“He’s sleeping there?” Why? Tony had a perfectly good bed up here and sure, he fell asleep a few times during movie nights or stuff, but never in anyone’s room…

“Do you know what happened?”

“No, I do not.”

Fine, then Pepper had to go investigate… Man, she was already in her PJs, but that she had to see. Softly she went downstairs and quietly peeked into Peter’s room. And almost started squealing when she saw the adorable scene in front of here: Peter was fast asleep on Tony’s chest, who had one arm wrapped around the kid’s torso and the other in his hair.

“FRIDAY”, Pepper whispered, “can you records this, take a picture or something? And send a copy to May, please!”

* * *

“Peter, I need a flat, grey piece with four of those nubbies.”

“A square or a long one?”

“Square, please”, Ned answered.

Peter dove back into the lego container. “Grey one, right?”

“Yup!”

Building the millennium falcon was really a nice change of pace. After the last few days, Peter just wanted to keep his distance to the Avengers. Maybe even Mr. Stark. They said some really nice things to each other, but it was still a little awkward when he woke up to find he fell asleep in his arms… Being greeted after school by May having photographic evidence of that – thanks Pepper – didn’t exactly help.  
Absentmindedly, he handed Ned his requested pieces.

“Ok, dude, what happened? Your mind is really somewhere else, isn’t it?”

“What? No, why?”

“Yeah, right. You’re only handing me all the wrong pieces. I can’t keep working like this!” Dramatically, Ned threw his hands up.

“Ugh fine. I may have yelled at Captain America and the Winter Soldier for saying that Mr. Stark only uses me to push his ego and ended up having some real deep talk with Mr. Stark who kinda told me I’m like a son to him and then I fell asleep in his arms and this morning I just tried to avoid everybody and now everything is super awkward and help me!” Desperately, he yelped his last words at Ned. “You’re my guy in a chair, just please! Tell me what to do!”

“Oh wow.” Ned looked at him with big eyes. “Your life is really weird, dude.”

“Yeah, I know. So, any advice?”

Ned put the pieces in his hand down. “Well, the Mr. Stark thing is really not a problem. Don’t complain that one of the most amazing people on this planet loves you. And Captain America – yelling at him? That is so awesome dude! I wanted to yell at him ever since he voiced that stamina-running-thing.”

“All of Midtown does”, Peter shrugged.

He heard the doorbell ring. “I got it”, May yelled from the kitchen.

“Anyways, do I need to apologize to him?”

“No, not if he was in the wrong.”

“Peter”, his aunt yelled, “you have a visitor.”

“Who is it?”, he called back.

“Just get out here!”

With a shrug, Peter got up. And in the living room, next to an uneasy aunt May were Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes.

“Hey Peter, I hope we’re not disturbing.”

“You’re Captain America! And the Winter Soldier!” Ned stood behind Peter, his eyes wide open and his chin dropped almost to the floor.

“Hey kid.”

“What are you doing here?” Peter knew he sounded antagonistic, but hey, after yesterday, he was in no chatty mood.

“Peter!”, his aunt hissed. Yeah, she didn’t know what had happened yesterday, so she didn’t understand why he was so pissed.

“Ms. Parker, it is alright. We deserve it. We have behaved very poorly towards your nephew.”

“And we are here to apologize.”

“It’s not me you should apologize to, though.” Peter had his arms crossed and it felt like he raised his eyebrow, but he doubted that it was as impressive as when Mr. Stark did it.

“I know. We talked to him this morning. But we are here to talk to you and need to admit that we were completely in the wrong. We assumed some bad things and there is quite a bit to atone for. I don’t expect you to forgive us right away, but I hope you give us the chance to proof ourselves to you over time.”

They stood in uneasy silence for a moment. Peter didn’t know what really to say. He was glad they realized their mistake, but they were also right that he was not ready to forgive them just yet.

“Well, we don’t need to disturb you any further. I hope to see you around the compound soon.”

“Ok. Thank you for coming by.” Peter couldn’t say much more.

The two rogue Avengers nodded at him and slowly backed out the door again.  
After the door closed, Peter dropped on the couch, sighing heavily.

“Ok, Pete, what the fuck? You’re angry with Captain America? You actually kick two Avengers out of our flat? What happened?”

He exchanged a quick glance with Ned, who just shrugged.

“Well, there was a situation yesterday, where I might have gotten – deservedly – angry.”

“Deservedly?”

Peter nodded. “Yes. Long story put short, they assumed Mr. Stark was only manipulating and influencing me and stuff, which you know is wrong. Anyways, yesterday things boiled over, and I may have yelled at them… But like I said, deservedly.”

“Ok. Then I am proud of you standing up for yourself and Mr. Stark.” She kissed his cheek and went back into the kitchen. “Ned, are you staying for dinner? I’m making spaghetti.”

“I’d love to thanks!”

And just like that, the world was alright again.


End file.
